The Legend of Wan
by ptdf
Summary: "We do not interfere," said the dragon. "We only protect the city from the Wilds. The Agreement has stood for many years. What would you have of me?" "Fire," said Wan. AU.
1. Fire

**1. Fire**

* * *

_I will destroy you. I will crush you like an ant._

Wan woke with a start, sweating.

"Nightmares again?" Yao asked from across the room.

"I finally had the power to help people…" said Wan.

"Sounds wonderful," said Yao.

"It was horrible," said Wan.

"Ah," said Yao, "that can happen too."

"But it gave me an idea of how to change things around here. I'm presenting myself to the Masters."

"Only Highborn can firebend," said Jaya, soaking the last of the stale bread in water. "If Sun Chief Chou catches you you'll end up dead. Or worse, banished into the Wilds."

"Why must it be the Highborn?" said Wan.

"It's just the way the world is," said Jaya. "Some people have power, some don't. And you don't."

Wan lay back on his cot, staring at the ceiling. "Not yet, anyway."

#

The stone steps were cold in the night air.

"Told you there'd be no guards," said Wan.

"That's because no one's crazy enough to try this," Jaya puffed behind him. "Also, these steps do a pretty good job at guarding. How much further?"

Wan was silent at the top.

"Wan?"

The Eternal Flame danced under the starry sky.

"It's beautiful," said Wan. "I'd never seen it this close."

"That's because we're not supposed to," said Jaya, arriving beside him. "So how are you going to take a piece of it?"

"I always thought it was a bit unfair that you had to know firebending in order to learn firebending. That's why I brought these," said Wan, removing two oil lamps from his bag.

"Won't the Masters be offended?" asked Jaya.

"I think we're past that point."

#

The wind howled over the stone bridge.

"There," said Jaya. "Now all we need are drums, dancers, a horn…"

"I thought we'd keep it simple," said Wan, walking towards one of the side caves.

"Sure," said Jaya. "Let's go disturb a dragon in its den, why not?"

The lamplight flickered as they walked inside. A sudden gust of wind blew them out.

"_Rather early for breakfast._"

"Wan, if we leave now we can still…"

Golden eyes blinked open, highlighting the jaws of the red dragon before them.

Wan dropped to the ground. "Master Long, we did not mean to disturb."

"_And yet here you are_," said Long, getting closer. "_There are rules, human. For your own protection._"

"The rules are unjust," said Wan. "The Highborn stuff themselves while the Lowborn go hungry."

"_We do not interfere_," said Long. "_We only protect the city from the Wilds. The Agreement has stood for many years. What would you have of me?_"

"Fire."

"_Ah_," said Long. "_So that is your hunger. You deem yourselves worthy?_"

"Judge us," said Wan.

"Well," said Jaya, "I'm not that hungry for…" He fell silent as Long approached, his breath hot in their faces.

"_I see darkness, and death_," said Long. "_Are you certain this is what you want?_"

"Yes," Wan said firmly.

"Actually…" said Jaya.

"_Very well_," said Long. His flame filled the cavern and lit the night.

Wan and Jaya screamed, then realized they were still alive.

"_Now go_," said Long, turning back. "_May you find some joy in what is to come_."

#

Wan and Jaya skipped down the stone steps.

"Still having second thoughts?" asked Wan.

"I'm just happy to be alive!" said Jaya. "Do you think it worked?"

"One way to find out," said Wan, punching into the air.

Nothing happened.

"Were we not worthy after all?" asked Jaya.

"Huh," said Wan. "Maybe we need to..."

"Halt! Who goes there?" someone yelled.

"Hide," hissed Wan, pushing Jaya off the steps.

Two sentries raised their lamps.

"Hi, fellas," said Wan. "Just taking a night stroll."

"This area's off limits to your kind, riff-raff," said the one on the right.

"Oh, I should've guessed from all the dragon statues," said Wan. "My mistake. I'll just be on my way then..."

"Not so fast, pal," said the sentry. "You're under arrest."

"Well, in that case…" Wan charged down the steps, leaping over the sentries.

One sentry connected with his staff. Wan crashed onto the flagstones.

The sentry clasped his arm. "That's enough funny business…"

Wan spun away, drawing an arc of fire.

All three gaped.

"Impossible," said the sentry. "Scum like him can't firebend."

"Looks like the fight just got even," said Wan.

He blacked out as the other sentry knocked him with the staff.

#

Wan came to in a poorly lit room.

"…shouldn't be able to firebend," the sentry was explaining.

Before him, Sun Chief Chou seemed even more threatening with dark bags under his eyes.

"No one can know," said Chou. "Kill him and dispose of the body."

Wan gulped.

"B-but sir," said the sentry.

"What?" growled Chou.

"The Masters saw fit to gift this Lowborn, whatever their reasons," said the sentry. "Might it not anger them to have him killed?"

Chou massaged his temples. "Fine."

He grabbed Wan by his chin. "You are banished from this city. If you ever return you will be killed, Masters' favor or no. Do you understand?"

Wan tried to nod.

"Good."

#

Twisted trees seemed to grab at Wan with gnarled claws. One or two actually did.

Something whimpered behind a bush. Steeling himself for another deadly trick, Wan pushed through.

The trapped catdeer looked up at him.

Wan's stomach rumbled, but the catdeer whimpered again.

Wan sighed. "It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of there."

"What in the Masters' name do you think you're doing?"

Wan turned towards the approaching hunting party.

"That's our dinner," said the huntsman. "Now get out of the way."

"No," said Wan.

Awkward firebending singed the net, cutting the catdeer to the ground. It dashed into the forest.

"That's impossible," said the huntsman.

"I get that a lot," said Wan.

The huntsman responded with a fireblast.

Wan ducked and ran. He dodged quick-grass and fruit wasps, and grabby trees of the real kind. He ran until he was out of ground, tumbling down a cliff to the lake below.

"And stay out of our way!" the huntsman called from above.

#

Wan waded to shore. Perhaps the bruises would help him forget the hunger. He must have been losing his mind, because he thought he could hear singing.

The singing was real. It came from an island where creatures played in a freshwater pool. Wan's eyes focused on the fruit grove surrounding it.

Moving gingerly, Wan walked to the bridge connecting the island. The fruit looked even better from…

"You are not welcome in my oasis, human."

A lemur spirit blocked his path.

"Please help me," said Wan. "I'm starving and I haven't slept all night."

"Not my problem," said the lemur. "Go back to your city."

"I can't," said Wan. "I was banished."

"Tragic," said the lemur. "Go live in another one, for all I care."

"There are other human cities?" asked Wan. "Where?"

"Who cares?" said the lemur. "Just go."

Wan snapped. "Let me pass!" he cried, blasting fire at the spirit's feet.

"You _dare_ use fire against me?" said the lemur, grabbing Wan.

He paused as one of the pool creatures purred. The catdeer joined them at the bridge.

"Are you sure?" the lemur asked.

The catdeer purred again.

"If you say so," said the lemur, releasing Wan. "Mula is vouching for you. You're welcome in my oasis on a probationary basis. You can call me Aye. I think I'll call you…"

"Wan."

"Stinky it is," said Aye.

Wan lowered himself into the pool as he bit into a mangoberry. "I feel great. What's in this water?"

"Family recipe," said Aye. "Endorphins, spirit dust, a bit of this and that."

"_You call that firebending?_"

Wan turned to the white dragon lying by the pool. "It was a gift from Master Long."

"_Having the spark doesn't make you a firebender_." The dragon looked at Aye. "_Any more than being human makes you evil_."

Aye rolled his eyes.

"_You must learn to control it, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love_," the dragon continued. "_My name is Huo. I can help._"

"Thank you," said Wan. "I'd be honored."

Huo pinced a mangoberry leaf and gave it to Wan. Smoke began to rise from the leaf's center.

"_Concentrate on the fire,_" said Huo. "_I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can._"

"I think we can skip this," said Wan. "I can bend fireballs!"

"_Good for you_," said Huo. "_Then this simple exercise should pose no difficulty_."

"Fine, I'll just… ow!" cried Wan as the flame reached his fingers. "That didn't count, I wasn't looking."

#

Wan adjusted the saddlebags. "You ready to go, Mula?"

Aye walked up to him. "You sure you want to leave?"

"Yes," said Wan. "It's time I see the rest of the world and find the other human cities."

"Spirits speak of a city southeast of here," said Aye. "I'm proud to call you my friend, Stinky."

"Thank you for everything," said Wan. He waved to his friends. "Good-bye, everyone."

The creatures waved back.

"_You will be missed_," said Huo.

#

The brook babbled in the cool morning.

"Isn't this peaceful?" said Wan, filling his canteen.

Mula meowed, ears alert.

"What is it, girl?"

Spirits stampeded towards them.

"What's wrong?" called Wan.

"The all-powerful spirits are battling!" a spirit cried. "They're gonna wipe out the entire valley!"

Wan hopped on Mula and galloped into the forest. Beyond it, the earth shook as spirits the size of sequoiababs grappled with each other.

"Stop!" cried Wan, blasting fire between them. "You'll destroy everything!"

The white spirit restrained the black as it tried to escape. "_This doesn't concern you, human_!"

"_Please, save me_," said the black spirit. "_She has tormented me for ten thousand years_."

"Ten thousand years? Let him go!" cried Wan, focusing flame on the last tendrils that bound them.

With a shockwave the spirits broke apart.

"_Thank you, human_," said the black one, flying away. "_You have performed a great service for the spirits_."

"_Do you realize what you've done?_" said the white spirit, pulsing on the ground.

"Yeah," said Wan. "I helped a spirit who was being bullied by you!"

"_You don't even know who I am, do you?_"

"Should I?" asked Wan.

"_I am Raava, the spirit of order. The one you freed is Vaatu, the spirit of chaos. Since the beginning of time we have battled over the fate of this world. And for the past ten thousand years I have kept chaos under control and the world in order, until you came along_."

"So by freeing Vaatu," said Wan, "I let chaos into the world?"

"_Precisely_," said Raava. "_The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation, and it's all your fault. I only hope I can track down Vaatu before it's too late_."

"Let me help you," said Wan.

"_I don't want your help_," said Raava, flying away. "_Don't interfere with me again, human_."

Wan turned to Mula, crestfallen. "Let's get moving."


	2. Air

**2. Air**

* * *

Mountains disappeared into the clouds as Wan rode up the range. They were stopped by a sheer cliff.

Wan dismounted and studied the water rapids far below. "Too steep at this point. We'll have to try somewhere else. Any preference?"

Mula meowed.

"Agreed, doesn't really matter. And if you consider the world is about to end, then it _really_ doesn't matter. Let's try right, then."

Wan turned, loose gravel sending him sliding over the edge. He screamed.

When he was forced to inhale, he realized he had held on to a shrub. He tried using it to scramble over the edge, but succeeded only in shifting more gravel.

"Okay, okay, okay. Mula, I need you not to panic right now. I'm just going to stay here and… wait until my arms get tired and I plunge to my death."

Mula meowed mournfully.

"You're not from around here."

Wan almost lost his grip. "Mula?"

He looked up at a girl in her late teens.

"Oh, hi," said Wan. "It's been a while since I've talked to anyone besides Mula. I'd shake your hand, but…"

The girl disappeared from view.

"Wait," cried Wan, "don't leave me!"

"I was tying a rope," she replied, throwing it down.

"Oh, I knew that" said Wan, grabbing it until his knuckles went white.

They worked together to pull him over the edge.

Wan collapsed on the ground, arms shaking. "Sweet, sweet earth, I'm never leaving you again."

"I heard a scream," she said. "Thought a pig-rabbit was being attacked."

"I've been perfecting that call," said Wan, smiling. "I'm Wan, by the way."

"I'm Qi. Like I said, you're not from around here."

"I come from a city in the far west," said Wan. "For the past two years I've been living among the spirits and exploring the Wilds."

"That's remarkable," said Qi, pulling him to his feet. "I've always wanted to travel beyond these mountains. And to think there are other people out there! You must come to the village. People will be blown away."

#

Qi stopped proudly before bare rock. "We're here."

Wan looked around, not sure what the joke was. "There's nothing here."

"No, silly." She pointed up.

Wan followed her finger to where the mountain disappeared into the clouds.

"How in the Masters' name do we get up there?"

"The usual way, of course," said Qi, riding a gust of wind to land on a ledge.

"What was that?" asked Wan.

"Don't your people airbend?" asked Qi. "How do get into your city?"

"We built it somewhere accessible," said Wan. "If you discount the surrounding volcanoes, that is. Anyway, we don't bend air, we bend fire." He demonstrated with a flame on his palm.

"That's beautiful," said Qi. "Now it makes sense you fell of that cliff. Airbenders don't fall very often."

"Convenient, given your choice of location."

"I'll be right back," said Qi, jumping into the clouds.

"Let's hope it's not just a longer rope," said Wan, petting Mula.

Mist enclosed them as they waited. Something large bellowed nearby.

"Don't worry," said Wan, standing closer to Mula. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

A gaping mouth emerged from the fog. Wan screamed.

A giant tongue slobbered over him.

"This is Vayu," Qi said atop the air bison. "Did you hear that pig-rabbit again?"

"Funny," said Wan, helping Mula up the saddle.

#

The buzz of the whispering crowd filled the Air Temple. All eyes focused on Wan.

"…and how was it you met Qi, Sun Warrior Wan?" asked Head Nun Hava.

"I don't really think of myself as a Sun Warrior anymore, actually. But it's a great story. There I was, hanging on for dear life to this tiny little shrub, when suddenly…"

"Suddenly," Qi interrupted, "he found the strength to pull himself up all by himself. Isn't that amazing? He later bumped into me at the moon peach orchard, well within the permitted zone. Isn't that right?"

"Sure," said Wan, nodding along. "Well within the zone thing."

"I see," said Hava. "Qi, you do realize the rules are there for your own protection? The Wilds are dangerous."

"Yes, Head Nun."

"As to you, Sun Warrior, we will replenish your supplies. You can be on your way, and things can return to normal."

"Actually, Your Nunness," Wan said glancing at Qi, "I'd like to request your permission to stay here a while and learn your ways."

"You already carry the power of fire," said Hava. "No one has ever held two elements before."

"I'm not like other people," said Wan. "I can learn to do it."

A Council Elder coughed. The five Elders turned their backs as they conferred.

They turned around.

"Sun Warrior Wan," Hava said sternly, "you are welcome to stay."

#

"I meant it," said Wan, scrubbing down Mula. "I really do want to learn airbending."

"That's great," said Qi, brushing Vayu.

"So who are the original airbenders?" asked Wan.

"The air bison, of course."

Wan dropped his brush. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He knelt before the bison. "Please judge me, Master Vayu."

The bison slobbered him affectionately.

Qi laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Was that a 'no'?"

"Air bison don't talk, Wan."

Wan wiped himself off. "Then how do you learn from them?"

"You have to _be_ the bison, Wan. We get on all fours and eat mulberry leaves."

"You're joking."

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, bison are very intelligent," said Qi, scratching Vayu's ears. "But I guess the first human benders learned by observation. Since then, we usually learn from other humans. How do your people do it?"

"The original firebenders are dragons," said Wan. "They like to talk. At least my master certainly did."

"That's amazing," said Qi. "We don't get many dragons around here. Probably for the best."

"When can I start?" asked Wan.

"You can join the younger acolytes tomorrow," said Qi, "but I guess I could show you a simple exercise."

Wan followed Qi to a set of large wooden panels mounted on poles.

"This is brand new," said Qi. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough," said Wan.

"Also, the gates will be spinning," said Qi, blasting them with air.

"Ah."

Adopting a bending stance, Qi entered the spinning maelstrom. "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates."

Emerging on the other side, Qi blew a fresh gust through the gates. "Now you try."

Wan cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this."

#

The crowd threw flower petals as monks and nuns exited the Temple.

Qi walked up to Wan. "So, how do I look?"

Wan followed Qi's blue tattoo from her forehead to the nape of her neck. "Like the youngest master to ever get her tattoos."

"I won't look so much like a monk once I grow half my hair back."

"I think you look beautiful," said Wan.

Qi blushed. "Thanks. You're not that far from your own tattoos."

"In some ways it's so similar to firebending," said Wan. "Just not as cool, of course."

"You mean not as _lame_," said Qi, punching him on the shoulder. She grew serious. "Have you decided what you're doing afterwards? You always said this was temporary."

"I've been giving it a lot of thought," said Wan. "I'd like to stay here. With you. Well, not _with you_ with you. Unless you want to, of course, in which case…"

She kissed him.

"Stop talking," said Qi.

Wan nodded, a stupid grin on his face.

They kissed again.

An explosion tore through the nearby hut.

"What was that?" said Qi.

"That," said Wan, "was bad timing."

Qi laughed. "We'll pick it up later, let's go."

Dark spirits wreaked havoc throughout the village.

"They've never attacked us like this before," said Qi. "Something's wrong."

A cold shadow crept over them.

"_So we meet again, human,_" said Vaatu.

"Wan," whispered Qi, "how do you know the great spirit of chaos?"

"Uh, I'll explain later," said Wan, blasting an advancing spirit.

Wan and Qi bent wind and flame, holding the spirits back from fleeing villagers. They joined other defenders at the center of the village.

"Oh no," said Qi.

The Air Temple lay in ruins.

"We cannot hold!" Hava cried as the spirits pressed in.

They were blinded by white light.

"_Be gone!_"

Wan blinked his eyes into focus. The spirits were no more. "Raava!"

"_How are you feeling since our split, Raava?_" asked Vaatu, floating away. "_I've never been better. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will destroy you forever_."

#

"Great spirit of order," said Hava, "we thank you for your help. But how did you become split from Vaatu?"

"_Ask him_," spat Raava.

"What is she talking about, Wan?" asked Qi.

"I…" said Wan, avoiding her eyes, "…may have neglected to mention the part where I freed the spirit of chaos and doomed the human and spirit realms to annihilation."

"You what?" said Qi. "How could you lie to us like that? To _me_? And to think I…"

She punched him in the face this time. Then ran.

"Qi, let me explain!" cried Wan.

"Leave her be," said Hava.

"Those spirits," said Wan. "Did Vaatu turn them evil?"

"_No one can turn you evil_," said Raava. "_You must take responsibility for your choices. Vaatu has promised them a world without humans. Many spirits chose to accept_. _As more spirits join him he becomes stronger_."

"He's getting bigger," said Wan, "and you're getting smaller."

"As chaos grows," said Raava, "order fades."

"I'm sorry for betraying your trust, Head Nun," said Wan. "I thought I could escape the consequences of my actions and find happiness here. Instead I brought destruction to your people. I will help you rebuild."

"The Temple is destroyed," said Hava, "the land poisoned by violence. We must leave this place. There is nothing you can do."

"Yes there is," said Wan. "Raava, you have to help me find the other cities. Who knows what bending they have?"

"_Why would I help a human who's caused so much trouble?_" said Raava.

"Please," said Wan. "I can't let the world fall into chaos because of my mistake. Neither of us can defeat Vaatu alone, but together we have a chance."

"_You fought well_," said Raava. "_You may be right. But a shadow hangs over you. You may be choosing your own death. Are you certain?_"

"Positive," said Wan.

"_Very well. I will help you find the other cities_."

"Thank you," said Wan. "In return, I will help you restore order to the world."

"_I recall seeing a human city in the far north_," said Raava.

"Great," said Wan. "I'll go talk to Qi."

"You've hurt her enough," said Hava, blocking his way.

"_My patience wears thin, human,_" said Raava.

"Fine," said Wan. "Please tell her I'm sorry, Head Nun. That I'm trying to fix this. That I… I wish things had turned out differently." He turned to Raava. "I'll get Mula. The trek north will be a long one."

"_Don't worry_," said Raava. "_I know a shortcut._"


	3. Water

**3. Water**

* * *

Mula shivered in the cold wind.

"Tell me again how going south is helping us get north?" asked Wan.

"_You will see, human._"

"Considering we're facing the end of the world together," said Wan, "I think we hit the stage where you can call me Wan."

"_Very well… Wan_."

"About that. What's this Harmonic thing Vaatu was talking about?"

"_Harmonic Convergence_," said Raava. "_That is when Vaatu and I must battle for the fate of the world_."

"How long do we have until then?"

"_About a year in your time_."

"If you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?"

"_He cannot destroy order any more than I can destroy chaos. One cannot exist without the other. I defeated Vaatu in the last encounter, but chaos grew inside me. Ten years ago I felt his presence had returned. I tracked him down. Then you showed up_."

"So even if Vaatu wins, you'll come back," said Wan. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"_Yes, but you will probably not live to see it. Vaatu will destroy the world as you know it. Chaos will cover the earth for ten thousand years_."

"Why would any spirits help him do it?" asked Wan.

"_This physical world is where humans come from_," said Raava. "_Spirits come from another realm. Over time, more and more spirits have drifted into this world. Some want it all_."

"How did they get here?"

Raava extended a tendril.

On the horizon, a glowing column pierced through the lights dancing in the sky.

#

The column grew wider as they approached.

"_This is the Southern portal to the Spirit World_," said Raava. "_Here, Vaatu and I will do battle once again at the place where the two worlds meet_."

"Is this safe?" asked Wan, eyeing the twisted forest around them.

"_It is not significantly more dangerous than the alternative_."

"For you or for me?" said Wan. "I'm not the one coming back in ten thousand years."

"_It is faster_," said Raava. "_You said you were committed._"

"I meant it," said Wan. He walked into the light.

#

Wan felt warm air against his face, soft grass under his boots. He willed himself to open his eyes.

Rolling hills outlined a circle in the landscape, forests and mountains visible beyond. Inside the circle, grassy ridges and small brooks formed two spiral designs. Wan stood at the focus of one spiral. A similar glowing column rose from the other. The spirals met at the center, where a giant tree blew blossoms into the wind.

"It's beautiful," said Wan. "Firebenders weren't meant for the cold."

"Then I have bad news about our destination," said Raava.

"What's with the big tree?" Wan asked as they approached it.

"_This is the Tree of Time_," said Raava. "_Its roots bind the spirit and physical worlds together_."

There was a person inside the hollow.

"Qi!" cried Wan. But she was gone. In her place was Huo dancing in the air, then Jaya laughing. "These are my memories…"

"_The Tree of Time remembers all_," said Raava.

"There are more," said Wan. "I see a girl meditating inside. She's desperate."

"_Memories that may come to pass_," said Raava. "_We must go_."

"What do _you_ see when you look?" asked Wan.

"_Nothing_."

They reached the opposite column of light.

"I wish the whole world could be like this," said Wan.

"_If Vaatu is victorious_," said Raava, "_none of it will_."

Taking a last breath of warm air, Wan entered the portal.

#

Wan shivered. The twisting forest seemed eerily familiar. "You sure we didn't just end up where we started?"

"_The stars are different_," said Raava.

Wan looked at the pale sun low on the horizon. "It's daytime."

"_Open your _eyes_, human_."

"Well, open your _heart_, _spirit_," said Wan. "In one of those future memories I was fighting between those portals, only it was a wasteland. I was fighting _you_."

"_Then it is as I feared_," said Raava, "_you will be corrupted by Vaatu_."

"Well, maybe _you're_ corrupted," said Wan.

"_Impossible_," said Raava. "_I am the manifestation of pure order_."

"Yeah," said Wan, "I kinda picked that up from the complete lack of a sense of humor. Look, what I'm saying is we need to to trust each other for this partnership to work."

"_Partnership?_" said Raava. "_You may be enjoying your heroic adventure, but what do I get? The slim possibility that your aid will make a difference? The human city lies beyond those hills. Perhaps our _partnership_ should end here._"

"Perhaps it should," said Wan.

"_Fine_."

"Fine."

Raava flew away, tendrils flaring.

Wan groaned. "Don't worry, Mula. We didn't need the help of a powerful ancient spirit anyway."

Mula meowed.

"Which hills did she point to, again? They all look kinda… white. Let's say that one."

A crack echoed through the silence.

He dismounted. "Did you hear that, Mula? It sounded like…"

Wan plunged into freezing water.

#

Shui ran her fingers over her betrothal necklace, a hot tear running down her cheek.

Self-pity was interrupted by a meow. She walked over a snow mound.

"Hey there, little guy. This is a bit far north for your kind."

Mula meowed mournfully at a hole in the ice.

Shui tried to sound soothing. "Did you lose your cub? Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She crawled slowly forward, distributing her weight. "Let's not fall in ourselves, agreed? If there aren't any currents, it should still be close to… Oh, no." Shui made out the human figure under the ice.

"Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times," she said, bending an unconscious Wan out of the water. "In training, that is." She dragged him to firmer ground.

Water glowed as Shui bent it over Wan's body.

"He's not breathing. Okay, catdeer dude, this is the real deal." She tore open his coat and began compressions.

"Twenty-nine, thirty. Let's clear the airway," said Shui, gently tilting his head back. "Breathe for me, honey." She checked chest and mouth. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way. Just don't get any ideas."

Pinching Wan's nose, Shui breathed into his mouth and watched his chest rise. She breathed a second time and returned to compressions. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Mula's growl made Shui look up."What's wrong, buddy?"

Dark spirits stalked out of the mist.

"Huh," said Shui. "The training didn't really cover this part. Hang in there, sweet lips."

Shui clasped her hands, locking a spirit in ice. The others drew nearer, dodging the ice spikes erupting from the snow.

"Sorry, honey, turns out this isn't much of a rescue."

#

Shui was blinded by white light.

"_Wan!_"

She recovered her vision. The dark spirits were gone. Only a white spirit remained, pulsing over the young man.

"Thanks, spirit dude," said Shui, "but I need you to get out of the way."

"_His spirit grows weak_," said Raava. "_He is dying._"

"Probably," said Shui, restarting compressions. "But I need you to give us some space."

"_There is something else I can do_," said Raava, diving into his chest.

Wan arched violently back, light sprouting from eyes and mouth.

"Woa!" cried Shui, pulling back.

The light subsided and Wan collapsed. Raava emerged.

"Where did you get _your_ training?" said Shui, checking Wan's breathing. "Are you his friend or something?"

"_Something_," said Raava.

"We should worry about hypothermia." Shui parted her hands, draining Wan's clothes, then wrapped his coat closed. "Can you carry him?"

"_I am too weak_," said Raava.

"Not a problem," said Shui, bending ice into a rough sled. "Catdeer, time to shine."

#

Wan woke with a start in an unfamiliar hut.

"_You are awake,_" said Raava, hovering over him.

"I was walking in the night sky…" said Wan. "There was a path among the stars, but I was drifting away. Then you were there. I felt an incredible rush of power."

"_It was very dangerous_," said Raava. "_Had I stayed any longer, it would have killed you._"

"I know," said Wan, solemn. "A spirit took my father before I was born."

"_I am sorry for your loss_," said Raava.

"But you came back," said Wan, grinning. "The pure manifestation of order _does_ care."

"_I should… apologize_," said Raava. "_There is darkness within you, but also a powerful will to do right. I would welcome your assistance in the battles to come_."

"I should apologize too," said Wan. "Perhaps that memory of us fighting won't come to be."

"_Perhaps_."

Wan noticed a cold pot of tea beside him. He started warming with his hands.

"Sounds like someone's up," said Shui, walking into the room.

Wan sat up on his cot, then pulled up the furs as he noticed he was naked.

"Sorry about that," said Shui. "Your stuff is in the corner."

"_This human kept you alive before I reached you_," said Raava.

"Glad I could stop you from turning into an iceberg. I'm Shui."

"Thank you, Shui. I'm Wan."

Shui looked at the steaming teapot.

"This may come as a shock to you," said Wan, "but I come from another human city."

"Yeah, the firebenders," said Shui.

"Yes," said Wan. "Raava explained?"

"Your spirit friend hasn't been very talkative," said Shui.

"She doesn't like humans very much," said Wan. "Not until your first near-death experience, anyway." He smiled at Raava. She ignored him.

"One of our hunting parties met a firebender expedition a while back," said Shui. "If it helps, it was quite shocking when it happened."

"That's surprising," said Wan. "I wonder what brought them here."

"If you don't mind my asking," said Shui, "what brought _you_ here?"

Wan looked at Raava. "I am… traveling the world to learn new forms of bending. Do your people practice any?"

"Of course," said Shui, fingers flowing. Tea slowly snaked out of the pot and poured into the cup.

"That's… nice," said Wan. "Teabending."

Shui laughed. "It's _water_bending. It worked well enough when I was defending you from dark spirits."

"That's a relief," said Wan. "Do you think I could meet one of your masters?"

"Sure," said Shui. "You may want to put some clothes on."

"Right," said Wan. His stomach growled. "Would you have anything besides tea?"

#

Shui led the way through the village. People stopped to stare as Wan and Raava passed by.

"Don't mind them," said Shui. "They're still getting used to the idea of outsiders. And spirit attacks have increased lately."

She stopped by a fur tarpaulin against the glacier wall. "Master Awa usually meditates here."

"Maybe Raava should wait outside," mumbled Wan, chewing on his loaf. "We don't want to cramp him."

"That won't be a problem," said Shui, pulling the fur aside. A crevice in the glacier opened into a natural pool, a lush green island in the center.

"Wow," said Wan, stepping through. "It's so warm here. How is that possible?"

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land," said Shui. "Also, there's a geothermal vent."

"I feel… something," said Wan, crossing the wooden bridge onto the island.

"_Yes_," said Raava. "_A presence I haven't felt in many years_."

"Look, koi fish," said Wan, walking to the pond in the middle of the grass. "Are they the original waterbenders?" he asked, throwing crumbs in.

Shui looked stricken.

"Are we not supposed to feed the fish?" asked Wan.

"_They are much more_," said Raava. "_It has been a long time._"

"_The great spirit of order_," said the black fish.

Wan and Shui stumbled back in shock.

"_Here to berate us for subverting the order of things?_" asked the white fish.

"_Though regrettable, Tui_," said Raava, "_it cannot be undone. You and La made your choice long ago_."

"_Harmonic Convergence will soon be upon us_," said La.

"_Where is the great spirit of chaos?_" asked Tui.

Wan cringed.

"_This human was tricked into freeing him_," said Raava. "_To redeem himself_,_ he is seeking human cities to learn bending_."

"I'm truly sorry for freeing Vaatu," said Wan, bowing low. "And for throwing the crumbs."

"_We thank you for the crumbs, human_," said La.

"So you'll grant me waterbending?"

"_No_."

"_But we can grant you wisdom_," said Tui.

The pond glowed white. A leather case bobbed up to the surface.

"_This is a map of the eastern lands_," said La.

"_There_ _you will find a great human city_," said Tui.

"Thank you, great spirits," said Wan, retrieving the case.

"_For the sake of the spirit and physical realms_," said La.

"_We wish you luck in your coming battle_," said Tui.

"_Until we meet again_," said La.

Wan walked back over the bridge.

Shui glowered at him. "What's this about unleashing the spirit of chaos into the world?"

"I was going to explain," said Wan. "You see…"

"Halt!"

Guards blocked the entrance to the pool.

Master Awa pushed through them. "What is the meaning of this, Shui? An outsider infiltrates the Tribe to steal our secrets and you bring him to our most sacred site?"

"I can explain," said Shui. "This spirit is…"

"I do not care who his spirit accomplice is," said Awa. "He will be expelled immediately. As to you, it is high time you stopped your secret waterbending and behaved more like a respectable young woman soon to be married."

Wan raised his hands. "Fellas, if we could just…" He vaulted over them in a gust of wind.

Shifting stances, the guards encased him in ice.

#

Wan filled his canteen in the icy brook. "Well, now that we're leaving, at least I'll stop getting frozen.

You could have intervened, you know."

"_And done what?_" asked Raava. "_Coerced him into teaching you waterbending?_"

"I don't know," said Wan. "But that's okay, I don't need you fighting my battles. I can take care of myself."

Icicles erupted from the brook, trapping Wan's hands and feet. Wan sighed deeply.

Shui stormed up from behind and slapped him.

"Raava," said Wan, "little help?"

"_You can take care of yourself_," said Raava.

"Explain away," said Shui.

"Well," said Wan, "I told you the truth when I said I'm trying to learn as much bending as I can. I'm sorry I didn't tell you why. It's just that people usually hit me when I do. I'm really trying to fix it."

Shui stared at him.

"Well?" asked Wan.

"Okay," said Shui. "If the great spirits were willing to help, I think I believe you."

"Did you really track me down just so you could slap me?" asked Wan.

"Actually…" Shui gave a high-pitched whistle. A loaded snow camel plodded towards them.

"All the cool kids want a polar bear dog," said Shui, "but nothing beats a sturdy snow camel for long-distance travel. This is Kimik. I want you to take us with you."

"What about your engagement?" asked Wan.

"Arranged marriage," said Shui. "I want to be able to practice waterbending freely. I can teach you what I know."

"Deal," said Wan, melting away his shackles. "Can you show me how you did the icicles? I'm a pretty accomplished bender."

"How about a basic move first?" said Shui, turning to the brook.

"Don't tell me it involves a leaf," said Wan.

"Why would it? Just push and pull the water like this," said Shui, the brook swaying in tandem.

"Then it turns into icicles?" asked Wan.

"Then nothing," said Shui. "That's the exercise. Do you want to learn or not?"


	4. Earth (Part 1)

**4. Earth (Part 1)**

* * *

A cry of frustration cut across the forested valley.

"Again," said Shui.

Wan moaned as he took his stance. "This river isn't much warmer than the North Pole."

"That's because it's snowmelt from the mountains," said Shui. "You'd be able to feel it if you practiced."

"I do practice," said Wan.

"If you did, your arms wouldn't be that far apart." She pushed them into position, her touch lingering slightly longer than necessary. "This way you protect your center."

"Got it," said Wan. "I badly need a break when we get to the city."

"You and me both," said Shui. "Now show me the octopus form."

Tentacles of water slowly rose around Wan.

"Well done," said Shui.

The tentacles began to quiver.

"Focus."

A bark came from the shore. The tentacles collapsed, soaking Wan.

"Careful," said Shui, shifting her stance. "It could be dangerous."

Wan looked at the shore. A brown fox looked back.

"Relax," he said. "Have I mentioned I'm good with animals?"

"You were also supposed to be good with bending," said Shui.

"Watch and learn."

The fox nuzzled through their supplies.

"Hey, buddy," said Wan. "You hungry? We might have some fish…"

The fox emerged with the map case in its mouth.

"No, no, you won't like that," said Wan, wading to shore.

The fox bounded away.

"Wait, come back!" cried Wan, running after it.

Shui dried herself off and soothed Mula and Kimik.

Wan returned, panting.

"Did your buddy to give it back?" asked Shui.

"Little. Monster. Disappeared," said Wan, catching his breath. "What are we going to do? We're lost in the middle of nowhere."

"_What's wrong?_" asked Raava, hovering to them.

"Where _were_ you?" said Wan. "Why weren't you watching the camp?"

"_I am_…" said Raava.

"…the manifestation of pure order, I know," said Wan. "Doesn't a forest creature running off with our only map count as disorder?"

"_What I was going to say_," said Raava, "_is that I am growing weak. I was resting._"

"You used to tower above me," said Shui. "Now you are barely my height."

"I… I'm sorry, Raava," said Wan, sliding to the ground. "It's just… How are we going to find the city now?"

Shui touched his shoulder. "We keep moving."

#

The forest thinned out as they reached the foothills.

Wan caught a reflection in the undergrowth. "Look!" he said, running to it. "It's some kind of… weapon!"

"Wan?" said Shui.

"Not now," said Wan, digging out the blade. "Don't you see? The city must be nearby."

"_Wan_," said Raava.

"Masters' tails, what is it?" said Wan, turning around.

A village nestled against the mountain.

"Oh," said Wan. "Told you it was nearby."

#

They walked past empty huts.

"Where is everybody?" asked Wan.

"Did you see the damage on the fortifications?" said Shui. "This village was at war."

"_Perhaps a spirit attack_," said Raava.

"But why would they leave?" said Wan.

"Maybe to find someplace safer," said Shui. "Or maybe…"

The three contemplated the alternative in silence.

"We keep moving," said Wan.

"But where?" asked Shui.

"We could…" said Wan.

Rocks crashed outside the village.

"Landslide?" asked Wan.

"_No_," said Raava. "_Dark spirits_."

#

Outside, dark spirits huddled over large fallen rocks, the ground around them torn up.

"_Be gone!_" cried Raava, pulsing white light.

The spirits were momentarily dazed. Shaking off the glare, they charged towards them.

Wan swiped air, blowing them back, then jumped towards them, punching fireballs.

"Wan," said Shui, whipping canteen water through a spirit.

"Little busy right now," said Wan, dodging a slash and kicking out an arc of fire.

"There's a body," said Shui, deflecting a spirit with a sheet of ice. "Under the rubble."

"Oh, no," said Wan, double-jumping to the rocks. "I can't tell whether he's alive."

Spirits surrounded the rocks.

"Raava," cried Wan, "I need your help!"

"_I am too weak_," said Raava.

"Not if we do it together," said Wan, fighting spirits away from the young man. "_Like in the North Pole._"

"_It could kill you_," said Raava.

"So could this," said Wan.

A spirit wrestled him to the ground as others jumped on top. Raava dived into the pile.

"Wan!" cried Shui.

White light filled the spaces between spirits, growing in intensity until the pile exploded.

"_Be gone!_"

Only Wan remained, in burning white aura, encircled in fire, wind and water.

#

With a cry of pain, Wan collapsed to the ground.

Shui ran to him.

Wan smiled weakly. "It actually worked. How's Raava?"

"_That was very foolish_," said Raava, hovering to him. "_And very brave._"

They were interrupted by a moan.

"Guess he's alive," said Shui, running towards the young man.

Water glowed as she bent it over him. "Nothing broken… Possible internal injuries…"

Blurry eyes gazed into hers. "Saved by an angel."

Shui smiled.

"I might need mouth-to-mouth."

The smile disappeared. "He'll live," said Shui, standing up. "Nothing I can do about being an idiot."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said the man. "Thank you for saving my life. My name is Tu."

Shui glowered in response.

"I'm Wan, and these are Shui and Raava. Are there any other survivors?"

"What do you mean?"

"From the attack on your village," said Wan.

"What? Oh, that's the old village," said Tu. "I just came here to hunt. We've long since moved to the new city. Come, I'll show you."

#

Tu stopped proudly before bare rock. "We're here."

Wan promptly looked up the mountain. "But there's nothing there."

"Why would there be?" asked Tu.

Widening his stance, he clapped his hands and pushed into the air.

With a groan the rock wall followed his movement, revealing a tunnel.

"That's amazing," said Wan. "Rockbending."

"We call it earthbending," said Tu. "But it's pretty amazing, alright."

Shui rolled her eyes.

The tunnel opened into the mountain range, peaks hiding the horizon. The closest mountaintop had been carved into a pyramid city.

"I take that back," said Wan. "_That's_ amazing."

#

Tu led them up the elevated causeway to the smooth earthwork wall.

A green-armored guard blocked their path. "State your business."

"These outsiders would like to request an audience with the Queen," said Tu.

"Are you sure?" whispered Shui. "We've recently had a bad experience with authority."

"Positive," said Tu, flashing a smile.

The guard looked them up and down. Frowning, he widened his stance and pushed out with his arms.

Wan and Shui immediately assumed defensive stances.

Behind the guard, the wall opened into a gate.

"I'll send a message to the Palace," said the guard. "You can start making your way up." He turned to the gatehouse. "Prithvi, your turn!"

A deep sigh came from within. "I went last time!"

"No you didn't!" the guard called back. "Are we going to have to wrestle for it?"

After some hesitation, a skinny guard exited the gatehouse and jogged into the city.

"Thank you," said Tu, bowing.

They crossed the gate and entered the city.

"Which way to the Palace?" asked Wan.

Tu pointed up.

Wan followed the rising terraces. The top of the city was hidden beyond the cloud line. "How do we get there?"

"We take the stairs," said Tu.

"If your people can move earth," said Shui, "shouldn't there be an easier way sending messages up and down?"

"I hadn't thought of that," said Tu. "There might be something to it."

#

The Palace rode on a sea of clouds.

Wan waved at the messenger guard, still recovering his breath in the shade. The guard glowered back.

A Palace guard walked up to greet them. "You can leave your mounts outside. Please follow me."

Earthen hallways were decorated with green tapestries. They came to a high-ceilinged hall, the opposite wall engraved with a square inscribed in a circle. Below it, an aged queen sat on a stone throne.

"Queen Oma," said Tu, bowing, "these outsiders saved me from a spirit attack by the old village."

Milky green eyes studied them. "You have my thanks," said Oma. "What brings you to my city?"

"Your Majesty," said Wan, bowing, "this must come as a surprise, but I come from…"

"…another human city," said Oma. "Please do not waste my time with the obvious."

Wan was at a loss for words.

"Others of your people arrived a few days ago," Oma continued. "Did your friend not tell you?"

"He was busy talking about himself," said Shui.

"I just assumed they knew," protested Tu.

"The firebender expedition!" said Wan.

"What firebender expedition?" asked Oma.

"There is a firebender city to the west," said a voice behind them. "They bend flame like they bend words, to suit their own purposes."

#

Wan turned around. "Head Nun!" he cried, bowing. "I didn't expect to meet you here."

"We travel east," said Hava, "to build a new Temple and weather the coming storm."

"Is she…" said Wan.

"The Nomads have sundered," said Hava. "Qi chose to travel west with Head Nun Vata."

"Oh," said Wan, crestfallen.

Hava turned to Oma. "Wan is a firebender. He was also my student at the old Temple, until Vaatu and his spirits destroyed it. He then revealed he was responsible for Vaatu's release."

Oma's forehead creased in alarm. "Is this true?"

"It is, Your Majesty," said Wan. "I have vowed to fight Vaatu. I request your permission to study the art of earthbending."

"You approve of this, Head Nun?" asked Oma.

Hava bowed to Raava. "If the great spirit believes in him, I cannot disagree."

Oma clicked long fingernails as she thought. "Come forward, firebender."

Wan knelt before throne.

Surprisingly quick, Oma took his hand and placed a ring on his finger.

"Um, thanks?" said Wan, admiring the green-purple crystal.

Tu gasped.

"That ring is pure jennamite," said Oma, "a crystal that grows remarkably fast. You will be completely encased by nightfall unless you pass my test."

"Let him go!" cried Shui, stepping forward.

Raava lay a tendril on her shoulder. "_He must face this challenge alone._"

"Thanks, Shui," said Wan, watching the crystal begin to expand. "What's the test?"

"You will be taken to a maze," Oma said wistfully. "If you make it out alive, I will remove the crystal and allow you to learn earthbending."

"I'm ready," said Wan. "Is it close to the Palace?"

"Yes," said Oma. "Beneath it."


	5. Earth (Part 2)

**5. Earth (Part 2)**

* * *

The sliver of daylight shrank as the guards closed off the tunnel.

"You can do it!" cried Shui.

Wan tried bending a flame on his palm, but the crystal covered his right. He awkwardly bent a flame with his left.

"Don't get eaten!" cried Tu.

"Wait," cried Wan, "what do you mean…"

The entrance slammed closed. Wan bent a fireball at it in frustration.

"Raava, if you're listening," said Wan, "this would be a good time to sneak in and help me out."

Nothing happened.

"Okay, I'll just assume you're waiting until I really _need_ you."

Wan reached a bifurcation.

" If I choose one wall to follow I should reach the exit eventually. But which one?"

Grunts echoed from the tunnel on the right.

"Left it is."

As Wan walked the tunnel floor began to tremble. The ceiling collapsed ahead of him, blowing out his flame.

His crystallized hand glowed faintly green in the dust. "That's nice."

Something roared.

"That's not." He rebent his flame and regretted it. The badgermole lunged at his arm.

Wan blew the creature back and ran, fireball flashes illuminating the monster as it caught up.

He squeezed through a smaller side tunnel. The badgermole slashed with its claw. Wan kept running until he was out of breath.

He dropped to the tunnel floor, panting.

"Yeah… you… should… be… afraid," he gasped. "Or you can wait for me to die."

As his breathing slowed, he heard a distant tinkle. He reached out with his senses.

"There's an underground river here! Shui, I finally get all that _feel the water_ stuff."

Wan pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the source.

Over the ages the river had carved a winding gallery in the stone. Wan's flame bounced on the moist stalactites above. He drank gratefully.

Grunting made him look up. A baby badgermole approached the river.

"Hey, little guy. Were you making all those scary noises?"

He looked around, his flame casting long shadows. The gallery ceiling had some oddly shaped stalactites…

With a shriek, the stalactites opened their wings and dived.

Wan shrieked back and grabbed the badgermole. He raised an ice wall over the river, blasting wind at several wolfbats that had already crossed. One kept coming. He punched it with his crystal arm, sending it flying, then ran.

The wolfbats did not pursue.

Wan left the river behind, crystal extending over his chest.

He put down the badger mole and sat, holding his head with his free hand.

"Guess it'll be the crystal that gets me, little guy."

There were footprints on the ground. _Fresh_ footprints.

"People have been here recently. And the air… tastes like it's been outside. Come on."

The badger mole didn't protest when he picked it up. He followed the prints.

They arrived at a dead end.

"I don't understand…"

He noticed the charring on the tunnel wall. The one he made with his first fireball.

Wan slid to the ground.

"It's over, little monster. I think I'll just a rest here a little…"

He dozed.

Wan woke to the badger mole yelping.

"What?" He bent a flickering flame.

The adult badger mole approached, fangs bared.

Wan tried to move, but crystal had reached his other arm and his thigh.

"Guess this is it." Wan braced himself. "I'm sorry, Qi."

Holding him with a claw, the badger mole bit down.

Wan's whole body shook with the impact.

When it wasn't followed by excruciating pain, he rekindled his flame.

The badger mole and its baby were licking a chunk of jennamite.

Wan laughed. "So _that's_ what you were after. By all means, eat away."

A few chunks later the crystal was gone. The badger moles moved back to the tunnel.

"Don't mind me," said Wan. "I'll just stick around."

The badger mole turned and slammed its paws to the ground.

"Sorry," Wan cowered, "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful".

The tunnel entrance opened behind him.

"Oh. Thanks."

#

"You're alive!" cried Shui, running to hug him.

"And you got rid of the jennamite!" said Tu. "Did the badgermoles teach you?"

"Maybe by example," said Wan.

"Firebender," said Oma.

Wan bowed before her.

"The badgermoles have found you worthy," said Oma, handing him a green-and-gold scroll. "You are now an earthbending initiate. This scroll outlines the basic forms. I wish you luck in your journey."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Wan, taking the scroll. "Now we can finally…"

A brown fox snatched the scroll from Wan's hand and ran.

"It's that fox!" cried Wan.

"_Wan, wait…_" said Raava.

"Not now," said Wan, running after it. "It won't get away this time."

Wan chased the fox across gardens, through a potter's workshop, and over a cabbage stall.

The fox turned into the Palace grounds.

"I've got you now," said Wan.

Impossibly, the fox jumped into a second floor window. Ignoring the cries of the guards, Wan blasted himself after it.

He landed in some kind of study, the walls lined with bookshelves. A very large man in a black cloak was examining one of them, his back turned.

The fox trotted up to him and lay down, the scroll still in its mouth.

"Careful, sir," said Wan, standing up. "There is a fox in the room."

"_I know_," the man replied in a deep voice.

"It is also a thief," said Wan.

The man's head turned 180 degrees to look at the fox.

Wan gasped.

"_Is this true?_" asked the giant black owl.

The fox whimpered.

The owl took the scroll with its talon and examined it. "_Drawn by the Queen herself. A rare treasure_."

"I don't understand…" said Wan.

_"Of course you don't," _said the owl._ "My name is…"_

"_Wan Shi Tong_," said Raava, floating in through the window.

"_He who knows ten thousand things_," added Shi tong.

"_I tried to explain, Wan,_" said Raava, turning to the owl. "_I understand you left the spirit world_."

"_Best decision I ever made_," said Shi Tong. "_I've moved my library to a beautiful location overlooking the Si Wong Sea, where I can collect books from all over the world and put them on display for mankind to read, so they may better themselves._"

"_A noble sentiment_," said Raava. "_I do not normally approve of spirit-human interaction, but I've been recently forced by circumstances_ _to reconsider._"

"_For the sake of my library_," said Shi Tong, "_I hope you succeed._"

"We'd have a better chance at succeeding if your fox didn't keep stealing our scrolls," said Wan.

"_I apologize for the behavior of my Seeker_," said Shi Tong. "_It should know better than to steal_._ In addition to returning your scroll, allow me to offer this in reparation_."

He handed Wan a silver-white scroll.

"_This is a map to a human city west of here_," said Shi Tong. "_One you have not yet visited_."

"How would you…" Wang said.

"_I do know ten thousand things_," said Shi Tong.

"Thank you," said Wan.

"Humanity is so fascinating," said Shi Tong. "I hope it doesn't die."

#

Wan blew on his tea at Tu's dinner table.

"_There isn't enough time for both_," said Raava.

"So which is it?" asked Wan. "Should I stay here and learn earthbending? Or travel to this other city and learn whatever they have?"

"What if their bending is especially powerful?" said Shui.

"What if it's especially lame?" said Tu. "But I have a solution: take an earthbending teacher."

"Do you think a master would be willing to come?" asked Wan.

"Maybe not a master…" said Tu.

"I don't like where this is going." said Shui.

"…but you can have me!" Tu concluded.

"That's actually a great idea," said Wan.

"Do you even have a mount?" asked Shui.

"What, like a badgermole?" said Tu. "Not all of us have a conveniently mountable animal companion. But I think we could squeeze both of us on that camel of yours…" He smiled sweetly.

"I'm liking this idea less and less," said Shui.

"Please, Shui," said Wan. "End of the world and all that."

Shui looked at Wan. "Fine."


	6. Spirit

**6. Spirit**

* * *

Wan and Shui stood in the river, bending a water disc between them.

"So, who's this Qi person?" Shui asked casually.

Wan dropped the disc. "She was… a friend. Until she found out I was responsible for the destruction of her village."

"I'm sorry," said Shui, "I shouldn't have pried…"

"It's okay," said Wan, blinking away a tear. "I just wish I could've told her…"

"That's enough splashing around," Tu cried from the shore. "Get ready for some real bending."

Shui sighed.

Wan bowed. "Thank you, sifu Shui."

He waded back to shore. "So what move are you going to teach me first? How to open earth walls?"

"Let's start with _move a rock_," said Tu.

"Sounds good!" said Wan, bending himself dry.

Tu bent two boulders into position.

"The key to earthbending is your stance," said Tu, demonstrating. "You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element."

"You can say that again," said Shui, coming ashore.

"If you're going to move it," said Tu, ignoring her, "you've got to be like a rock yourself."

"Like a rock," said Wan. "Got it."

"Good, the actual motion of this one is pretty simple," said Tu, stepping forward as he pushed. The boulder flew across the clearing. "Ready to give it a try?"

"I'm ready," said Wan.

Breathing deeply, he executed the form. The boulder sent him flying back.

"I don't understand," said Wan. "Fire, air, water, all of them _flow_. Earth just… stays there."

"That boulder isn't flowing anywhere," said Tu. "You have to face it head on."

"I'm sure you'll get it," said Shui. "Just try again."

"Okay," said Wan, getting into position.

Tu sniffed the air. "Firebending isn't going to help move that boulder."

"It wasn't me," said Wan.

"_Humans are nearby_," said Raava, hovering towards them.

"Looks like the city was closer than we thought," said Shui.

"Keep a look out," said Wan.

"For what?" asked Shui.

"Remember how we met?" said Wan. "So far, every time I've approached a new city, I've run into a rescue situation with someone my own age."

"You forgot to mention attractive," said Tu, looking at Shui.

"And the exception proves the rule," said Shui.

#

Wan and the others followed the smoke. They found its source as they crested a hill. Below them, people were clearing the forest with fire.

"A spirit!" cried a firebender, hurling a fireball at Raava.

Wan jumped in front of her, deflecting the flame.

"Easy there, fellas," said Wan. "We're friendly."

"I can't believe it," said the firebender. "Wan?"

"Jaya!" cried Wan, running to hug him.

"I thought you were dead!" said Jaya.

"Chief Chou considered it," said Wan, "but ended up banishing me instead. What are you doing here?"

Jaya laughed. "You were right. I showed others that a Lowborn could firebend, that we didn't have to live under the Sun Chief's rules anymore. We left the city to start over. We met some people who could bend water, but they weren't very fond of outsiders, so we kept moving east."

"Yeah," said Wan, "that was my experience."

Shui frowned.

"Mostly, anyway," Wan added. "Where's Yao? Did he come with you?"

"Yes," said Jaya, "but he didn't make it. We lost a lot of good men along the way." He gave Raava a hard look. "Why are you protecting this spirit?"

"This is Raava," said Wan. "Don't worry, she's not like the dark spirits you've probably run into."

"Dark spirits?" said Jaya. "What's the difference? We attack any spirit we see around here, just like they attack any man."

"_You have no idea what you're doing_," said Raava. "_You're only making things worse._"

"The spirits are coming back!" someone cried.

Forest spirits ventured into the clearing.

"Let's wipe 'em out this time," said Jaya. "We'll burn down this whole forest if we have to."

"What happened to you?" said Wan. "When did you become so violent?"

"You told me we could change the world if we just stopped being so afraid," said Jaya, joining the other firebenders. "Now we're doing it."

"This isn't what I had in mind…"said Wan.

#

A large furry spirit stepped forward. It had grey markings on its white belly. "_Get out of the forest, humans!_"

The firebenders lit their hands aflame.

"Wait!" cried Wan, running between the two groups, the others at his side. "We can resolve this peacefully."

The spirit turned to Raava. "_Great spirit_, _we are only defending our home. Help us clear these tree-killing fire-lovers out of here_."

"You are the one who's getting cleared out!" cried Jaya.

"There's no need for violence," said Wan. "I know there must be a way to work out a compromise."

"_Their hearts know only greed_," said the spirit.

"Spirits like him killed our friends," said Jaya. "I can't let them get away with that."

"_You leave us no choice_," said the spirit, its features distorting. Its form grew dark, it's paws sharpened into claws, its eyes glowed. "_We are protectors of the forest. We won't let you burn it down._"

Sinister laughter echoed over the forest.

"_Vaatu grows stronger with their anger_," said Raava.

"Wipe them out!" cried the spirit, dodging Jaya's fireball.

Spirits and humans charged.

"We have to get out of here," said Shui.

"You two go," said Wan. "Raava, we need to combine our energies."

"_I am weaker_," said Raava. "_It will be more dangerous_."

"I'll take the chances," said Wan.

Wan screamed as Raava plunged into his chest. White light surrounded him.

Wan rose on a tornado, encircled in fire, water, and earth.

Spirits and humans stopped, looking up in wonder.

"Enough," cried Wan. "You need to stop fighting now, before you destroy each other."

"He's controlling four elements…" said Jaya.

"_Wan_," said Raava, "_I have to leave your body or I'll destroy you_."

"No," Wan pleaded, "it's working. If you leave the fighting will start again."

Wan cried out and fell to the ground.

Shui and Tu carried him away as spirits and firebenders clashed.

#

Wan came to by the river.

Shui dropped the healing water and hugged him, her eyes red. "I thought I had lost you."

Wan blinked his eyes into focus. "We have to go back."

"Wan..." said Shui. "You were out for days. Your friends are… gone."

"No!" cried Wan. "Where's Raava?"

Tu walked up, easily cradling Raava in his arms.

"Oh no," said Wan.

"_I'm sorry, Wan_," Raava said weakly.

"That was quite a way of facing things head on, earthbender," said Tu. "But why would the giant owl send you to learn firebending?"

"They had a camp at most," said Shui. "I don't think that's the city on the map."

"I agree," said Wan.

"Shui," said Wan, "do you still have your teapot?"

Shui retrieved it from Kimik's saddlebabags.

Wan slid Raava inside. "We've lost enough time already."

#

Sunlight filtered through the forest canopy.

"What happens if we don't find it?" Tu asked atop Kimik.

"Then four elements will have to be enough," said Shui.

The ground disappeared into a cliff, a colossal tree towering near the edge. At its roots, a young woman in a white robe meditated.

"We should be close," said Wan, dismounting.

He bowed. "I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is Wan. It probably won't come as a surprise, but we come from other human cities."

Grey eyes looked at Wan. "I know. I'm Akasha."

"Were airbenders here?" Wan asked hopefully.

"You are the first outsiders to come here," she replied.

"Then how did you know of other cities?"

"The Tree remembers," said Akasha, smiling.

Wan looked up at the tree's giant hollow. "That's impossible. This tree was in the Spirit World."

"The Tree of Time is one," said Akasha. "Its roots bind the spirit and physical worlds together."

"My head's starting to hurt," said Tu.

"We seek a human city nearby," said Wan. "Can you help us?"

"You have reached it," said Akasha.

Wan scanned the forested hills beyond the cliff. "I don't understand."

"This was the First City," said Akasha. "Humans spread far and wide. But when the spirits crossed over they were forced apart, settling in small enclaves and losing touch with each other."

"Please," said Wan. "Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us."

"I know," said Akasha.

"Then you also know I need to learn as much as I can before that," said Wan. "Do your people practice any bending?"

Akasha smiled. "We expected you sooner."

"How did…" said Wan.

The ground shook as the nearest hill _shifted_. Wan could now see the simple huts between its trees. A massive face rose before the cliff. Wan and the others stumbled away from it.

"_Before the Crossing_," boomed the lion turtle, "_humans bent not the elements, but their inner spirits."_

The lion turtle placed its claws on Wan's chest and forehead. There was a flash of blinding light.

"_To bend another's spirit your own must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed_._ Only the true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed._"

Wan bowed to the lion turtle.

"_There is no more time_," said Raava, landing on his shoulder. "_We must travel to the Spirit World_."

"How do we get there?" asked Tu.

Wan looked up the Tree. "I think I know. You guys better stay here."

"No way," said Shui, climbing to the hollow.

Wan smiled.

Stepping inside, they were engulfed in light.


	7. Avatar

**7. Avatar**

* * *

Wan crawled out of the hollow, seeing only spots.

"Did it work?" asked Shui.

A landscape of hills and streams came into focus.

"It worked," said Wan, climbing down.

"It's… less ominous than I expected," said Tu.

"I don't know how long I can have Raava within me before I pass out," said Wan.

"Or worse," said Shui.

Wan nodded. "We need to do it at the right moment."

"I was wrong about humans," said Raava. "I had no idea you were capable of such nobility and courage. I'm sorry that we do not have much more time together."

"Let's not give up before the battle's even begun," said Wan. "Who knows what will happen? After all, this is our first Harmonic Convergence."

A great shadow emerged from the southern portal.

"Now I feel the ominous," whispered Tu.

"_Are you ready for our final battle, Raava?_" said Vaatu.

"Before you get to her," said Wan, "you'll have to go through me."

"Through _us_," said Shui.

"_No human can stand against me_," said Vaatu.

"Haven't you heard the legends?" said Wan. "I'm not a regular human anymore."

"_I lived ten thousand lifetimes before the first of your kind crawled out of the mud_," said Vaatu, "_trapped in this meaningless cycle._ _But the Tree gave me a vision._ _I knew then what I needed to do. I broke through the divide that separated the plane of spirits from the material world_. _Twenty years ago, I finally reemerged. Raava had grown careless in her victory. I planted the seed of the my triumph. A creature compelled to resist order, to cause change. My envoy. My… Avatar._"

#

"What are you saying?" said Wan.

"_They told you your father was possessed by spirits_," said Vaatu. "_Did they tell you it happened on his wedding night?"_

"It can't be!" cried Wan. "I'll never help you!"

Vaatu laughed. "_Do not flatter yourself, human. As the offspring of chaos, you are predictably unreliable. I hedged my bets. Ask your failed half-siblings, who never ventured beyond their native element. They will tell you similar tales of woe_."

Shui looked at Wan, stricken. "I never thought…"

Tu only shook his head. "This isn't happening…"

"_You were compelled to leave your homes, to seek each other, to be here now. One of you failed even that simple task. Three dared to defy me._"

"Your plan has failed, then," said Wan.

"_Foolish human_," said Vaatu. "_I only ever required one._"

A blast of wind blew them to the ground. A white-cloaked figure jumped out the hollow, airbending to land before them.

#

Akasha drew down her hood, revealing long white hair.

"How could you?" cried Shui.

"The Tree has seen Father's victory," Akasha said calmly. "Join us, my brethren."

"Never!" cried Wan, blasting a fireball.

Akasha deflected it at Shui, simultaneously kicking out frost at Tu.

"_Is she not formidable?_" said Vaatu. "_While you were playing with your friends, she was busy fulfilling her destiny_."

Wan, Shui and Tu attacked, hurling flame, ice, and rock. Spinning into the air, Akasha dodged the icicle and shattered the boulder, spraying them with molten rock.

"She's too strong!" cried Shui, bending a water wall.

"No wonder she doesn't have any friends," said Tu, rising on an earth column.

Wan airbent away from the Tree, trying to draw her attention. He was rewarded with an arc of fire.

Shui bent an ice slide to pursue as Tu's column advanced.

The air tingled. Turning suddenly, Akasha blasted lightning between them.

"Of all the cities, we had to miss the lightning city," said Tu. "It couldn't be the splashy city, no…"

Shui doused a fire whip as it slashed at his head.

"Less talking," she panted, "more fighting."

Wan turned to run. He was blocked by the northern portal.

A boy in Water Tribe mask and armor stepped through. Wan looked at him uncertainly.

The boy punched a fireball.

#

Wan propelled himself with an earth spring, watching the fireball melt the ice spike that had been incoming.

"Well, that's a relief."

He dove towards the kid, who was raising ice walls against Akasha's barrage.

Wan, Shui, Tu, and the boy surrounded Aksha from four corners.

"Give it up," said Shui. "Nobody's that good."

In one smooth movement, Aksha swiped low with fire and slashed at the kid with a water tentacle.

Wan diverted the flames as Shui and Tu encased her in stone and ice.

Wan ran to the boy, face down in the earth. His helmet had been sliced off.

"Oh no," said Wan, turning him around. "You okay, kid?"

Familiar grey eyes looked into his.

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm okay," said Qi. "The helmet did its job."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know," said Qi. "Hero stuff, saving the world my idiot boyfriend doomed. I didn't have time to get around to rock bending, though."

"There's so much I need to tell you," said Wan.

"And I promise we'll pick it up later," said Qi. "But right now, your friends are giving us dirty looks. Especially the Water girl."

Shui fumed.

Wan helped Qi up.

Akasha looked at them coolly.

"It's over, Vaatu," said Wan. "We defeated your _envoy_."

"_Foolish human_…" said Vaatu, diving into Akasha.

A purple aura burned around her. Stone and ice shattered.

Akasha's laughter cut through the dust. "_…it's only the beginning_."

#

Akasha rose on a tornado, encircled in water, earth, and fire.

"Dude," whispered Tu, "she's totally doing your thing. Only… better."

Akasha flew to the Tree and dug her fingers into the trunk.

"_I will bring forth a new era_," said Akasha, "_for a new world_."

A pillar of purple light shot into the sky. The Tree's leaves burst into flame, the grass began to die.

"Raava!" cried Wan.

Raava dove into his chest. He grunted and fell to his knees.

Wan stood up slowly, eyes aglow.

Akasha charged towards him, shattering the ground below her.

Wan blasted up to meet her. The impact's shockwave thundered through the valley.

Rogue jets of fire and ice erupted as they exchanged blows in the air, columns of water and rock rose and shattered.

"I'm not feeling that relevant anymore," said Tu.

"We just need to be ready to help when we can," said Qi.

"Don't tell us what to do," said Shui. "But you're right."

Wan countered a jet of flame with a water pillar, engulfing them in steam. Lightning forked through the mist, blasting Wan back.

"_You really should have trained harder_," said Akasha.

Wan cried out in pain.

"_I have to leave you_," said Raava. "_If I stay any longer, you will die_."

"It doesn't matter," Wan gasped. "If you leave me now, Vaatu will destroy everything. We have to finish this together."

A second lightning strike hit him. He didn't get up.

Akasha approached, binding his arms in stone. "_If you'd trained properly_," said Akasha, "_you would have understood the lion turtle's gift_."

She placed her hands on Wan's chest and forehead. Purple light extended over her body, then crept over his.

Akasha laughed. "_I will devour your spirit_."

#

Akasha raised ice and earth walls without looking, deflecting Tu and Shui.

"_Please_," said Akasha. "_I am out of your league_."

"Then you should've recognized the bait," said Qi, her kick connecting with Akasha's face. Breaking Wan's bonds, she grabbed him and jumped.

A water tentacle yanked her back, sending Wan tumbling.

"_Congratulations_," said Akasha, wiping blood from her nose, "_you just skipped ahead in line_."

Qi struggled as stone immobilized her arms. Akasha grabbed her as she had Wan. Qi cried out as purple light engulfed her.

"Qi!" cried Wan.

Her lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

"_It's too late to save her_," said Akasha. "_Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is over_."

The portal's light columns bent towards each other, forming a single arc.

Wan screamed as his body glowed blue, white light erupting from his mouth and covering the valley.

"_We are bonded forever_," said Raava.

The glow receded to Wan's eyes.

Screamng, Akasha charged, riding a wave of flame.

Wan deflected her into the ground, freezing her arms in place. He touched her chest and forehead. The valley was split into blue and purple light. Blue light began to creep over Akasha.

"_I will destroy you,_" said Wan. "_I will crush you like an ant."_

"_Do it!"_ cried Akasha. _"To hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength."_

Blue light converged on the last spot over purple over Akasha's eye.

"_Do it,_" said Raava. "_We can end chaos forever._"

"_No_," said Wan. The blue light receded. "_Not like this._"

Akasha laughed, purple light creeping over Wan. "_Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak. The Tree showed me this moment._"

Purple light smothered the last of the blue.

"_The moment of my final victory over Raava._"

#

Purple light continued to drain into Wan.

"_What trickery is this?_" said Akasha, releasing him.

"I do not hate you," said Wan. "I do not fight you. I embrace you."

"_What?_" said Akasha, purple light leaving her body. "_No, stop!_"

The last of the light disappeared into Wan.

The golden arc broke apart, the light columns returning to their positions.

Akasha collapsed to the ground.

"Wan!" cried Shui, running to his side.

"How's Qi?", Wan asked weakly.

Kneeling by Qi's body, Tu shook his head.

Shui helped Wan to his feet.

Tu looked at Akasha. "Did you, um, devour her soul?"

"No," Wan said bitterly. "She lives."

Wan leaned on Shui as he staggered to the Tree. He touched the charred bark, a white aura burning over him.

"Is it dead?" asked Shui

"Almost," said Wan. "It will take generations to heal."

"Can it still get us home?" asked Tu.

Wan's eyes widened as looked into the dark hollow. "Vaatu's attack was not focused on the spirit world, but the physical one. The Tree's physical counterpart now lies at the bottom of the sea. The First City is lost, the continent sundered."

"_The Tree showed me this moment_," said Raava. "_The moment of your triumph. You must use your power to restore order to the world."_

"No," said Wan.

"_Then Vaatu has won_," said Raava. "_The children of chaos will destroy all._"

"You are right to oppose chaos," said Wan. "Look what it's done to the world. But pure order is stasis, and death. That's what I realized when I was fighting Vaatu. The world needs to be rebuilt, but not into what it was before. I will not be his Avatar, neither will I be yours. I will keep the balance between you."

Raava was silent.

"I hope you will understand in time," said Wan.

"Most of that went way over my head," said Tu, "but… are we stranded here?"

"We can use the portal to the North Pole," said Shui. "Assuming there still is a North Pole."

Wan raised Qi's body on a sleigh of ice. "Let's go."

Tu motioned at Akasha. "What about her?"

Wan sighed. "No one deserves to be left here, not even her."

#

Lights danced in the night sky. The line of spirits stretched into the twisted forest.

"Are you certain, Aye?" asked Wan. "People and spirits can learn to live together."

Aye shook his head. "Perhaps someday, Wan, but not this day. I did not support Vaatu, but he was right. Humans burn our forests, dirty our rivers. This is no longer a world for spirits. Only a few stubborn ones chose to remain, hiding in the deepest Wilds. I beg you. Close the portals after the last refugee crosses, or they will hunt us into the Spirit World."

"I will do as you ask, my friend," said Wan. "And I will do my best to bring that day closer. I will teach people to respect the spirits. Until then, I will be the bridge between our two worlds."

Aye bowed. "Thank you, Avatar." He walked into the portal.

"What'll you do now?" asked Shui.

"The spirits have barely left," said Wan, "and people are already turning against each other. I want to help them live in peace. Will you stay here at the North Pole?"

"Actually," said Shui, "sounds like you'll need some help with that world peace thing."

"I guess I will," said Wan. "How about you, Tu?"

"Well, if Shui's going, that's not really a choice, is it?"

Shui smiled.

#

Wan collapsed against the earth disc, tiles falling from his battered armor.

"You were right, Raava. I failed to bring peace. Even with Vaatu contained, darkness still surrounds humanity. There wasn't enough time."

"_Perhaps_," said Raava. "_Though I disagree with your aims, your motives are pure. Don't worry. We will be together for all of your lifetimes. I know you will not give up_."

Wan took his last breath.

In the Western Air Temple, a baby breathed its first.


End file.
